Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)
"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" is a song included in the album and video, Big Red Car. It is one of the most popular Wiggles songs. Song Lyrics Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? We're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? We're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? We're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Lyric Variants 你能用手指指點一下嗎 你能用手指指點一下嗎 我們要往上走 回去轉轉 你能用手指指點一下嗎 你能站在一只腳上握手嗎 你能站在一只腳上握手嗎 我們要往上走 回去轉轉 你能站在一只腳上握手嗎 你能用手指指點一下嗎 你能用手指指點一下嗎 我們要往上走 回去轉轉 你能用手指指點一下嗎 English Translation Can you point your finger? Can you point your finger? We're going up. Go back. Can you point your finger? Can you stand on one foot and shake hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake hands? We're going up. Go back. Can you stand on one foot and shake hands? Can you point your finger? Can you point your finger? We're going up. Go back. Can you point your finger? Listen Song Credits Appearances Trivia * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work. * Karaoke Songs 1 lists John Field's name in the credits, although he didn't write it * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * On August 7th 2014, the Australia Day live in concert version was uploaded on YouTube. Then when the 2013 live studio version was uploaded on YouTube on September 28th 2017, it contained a prologue before the song, which was deleted for time constraints on Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 1. The instrumental track for Murray Had A Turtle was also played. Then on July 5th 2018, The Best of The Wiggles music video version was uploaded. The Australia Day 2014 * The 1995 Version plays in D whereas later versions play in E. * This is one of Greg's favorite songs. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals in the 1997 version. *Some versions of the song's instrumental track play in D while others play in E. *The Wiggles once released this song as a single. Gallery Go here Video File:The Wiggles Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist?)|2013 version File:The Wiggles' "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist?)" Live in Concert!|2014 Australia Day Live in Concert version File:The Wiggles Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)|2018 version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:歡樂Party! Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Action Songs